What Are We?
by Mysterious Wind
Summary: REALLY OLD. REALLY BAD. It's only up here to make me laugh. xD
1. Chapter One

_**What Are We?**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter One**_

_A_ light breeze blew into the study. Tomoyo frowned and walked over to the window. She pushed it down strongly, and almost broke the glass. She rolled her eyes. 'Why does it have to be ME of all people! Why couldn't it be Serina or something...they of course had to pick little old me.'

She groaned and sat back down at her computer. But before she could start the website, her cell phone starting ringing. She grunted and reached for it. She looked at the caller id. It was Syaoran. Why would he be calling her?

'Hello?'She asked.

'Hey Tomoyo. Have you heard from Sakura at all? He sounded worried. A frog formed in Tomoyo's throat.

'Um...listen Syaoran. I know you've been in Tokyo this whole time, so you can't be blamed but...'

'What!'

'Well..um...Sakura and I had a huge fight two months ago. I haven't seen her or talked to her since. I haven't even received an official "the friendship is off" email!'Syaoran gasped.

'Oh Tomoyo! This makes me even more worried...don't get me wrong, I'm very sad for you both, but Sakura was supposed to meet me in the café like three hours ago. I mean, I know she can sleep in sometimes, but really, you'd think she would have set her alarm or Kero-Chan would have done something about it!'

Tomoyo was worried now. Even though she and Sakura weren't really friends anymore, she still had a permanent connection. Sakura would have called her or something if she couldn't get a hold of Syaoran, or at least she would have text messaged her!

'I don't know Syaoran. When did you make plans with her?'

'Two days ago! We had gone...um...on...a...on a date.'

'O-Oh yeah?' Tomoyo was shifting in her seat. About three months ago Syaoran and her had been going out. Only for about a month, but they were still going out. Sakura had dumped her as a friend because of that...it was hard, but she was glad that Sakura had finally done what she had always wanted to do and go out on a date with the love of her life.

'Yeah. Sorry, I know this is strange. But I'm really worried about her. Do you think you could phone her?'

'But-'

'I know you guys aren't friends anymore, but you need to do this! I can't call her! That would be like Yue calling Clow!' Tomoyo sighed.

'Alright Syaoran, I'll see what I can do.' Then she hung up. Quickly she dialled Sakura's cell. Her fingers still perfectly remembered the digits.

Someone picked up. But it was a male voice. 'What the beep do you want?' It asked. Tomoyo was taken aback.

'Hello, my name is Tomoyo D. Please, um, may I talk to Sakura?' Tomoyo spoke politely but she was scared down to her toe nails.

'Why do you wanna talk to that brat?'

'Um, because I'm her friend. Listen sir, may I ask who you are?' And then the other line hung up. Gone. Dead. Nothing left. Tomoyo panicked. She text messaged, emailed, phoned and phoned again. Tried Sakura's home phone. She did everything she could, but it wasn't any help. No emails got replied to. No phones picked up. No little jingle coming from her phone to tell her that she got a text message.

She quickly phoned Syaoran back. 'OK Tomoyo, calm down. What's wrong?' Syaoran sounded worried but he tried to calm her.

'LI! I called Sakura's cell and this creep guy answered the phone. He asked me what I wanted. I said to talk to her. He said why. I said because I was her friend and asked what his name was. And then he hung up. I tried everything, I mean _everything_ and there was no answer.' Tomoyo gulped. So did Syaoran.

'This is bad Tomoyo. We've got to find out what's going on. How long will it take you to come down here to Tokyo High?' Syaoran and Sakura were both going to school there.

'Well...I don't know...where are you?'

'I'm in the café. Still waiting for her.'

'OK...I'll try to be there by noon alright?'

'OK, and be sure to keep in touch.'

'Don't worry, I will.'

Tomoyo and Syaoran hung up at the exact same time. Tomoyo rushed about her room gathering things for the trip. When she had stuffed all that she could into the bag, she went and looked in the mirror.

Her long black hair was past her waist and she had short, curled in bangs. Her dark brown eyes looked troubled. She swept her hair up into a hair pony and then called Syaoran one more time.

'I'm taking the public train. I'll keep you updated on my progress.'

'OK, and be sure to ONLY text message. Anyone can hack into your phone calls and record them. At least text messaging is a little safer.'

'Alright, bye.'

Tomoyo ran out the door and to the bus stop. It was raining heavily. The bus stopped, she paid and got inside. The large bus filled up and then it's door closed. And off Tomoyo went, to Tokyo High, the place where she had sworn she would never visit.


	2. Chapter Two

_**What Are We?**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_S_yaoran groaned. _**Where is she?** _He asked. It wasn't like Tomoyo to not talk to him. He hadn't received a single text message since she had told him she would be there in about two hours. It had been three. The café would close soon, and then what?

Just on time Tomoyo ran in. She was sopping wet, and had mud all over her, but she still was the same old Tomoyo. She looked at Syaoran and smiled weakly. She ran up to him and hugged him, weeping. He held her, not really knowing what to do.

'Mr. Li, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you do leave the café. We're closing down. Your quite welcome to have that poor little girl in your room, but only for three hours at most. Then go and speak to the Head Master.' Head Mistress Kimono smiled wickedly at Syaoran and then rushed them out.

Syaoran led the disgruntled form of Tomoyo into his room. She fell down on the bed and wailed.

'What happened Tomoyo? What's wrong?'

Tomoyo looked up at him and coughed. 'A man…he came and attacked me after I got off the b-bus. He stuffed me in a bag and then…and then did what only married couples should do on their honey moons.' Tomoyo wept, hardly breathing.

'Tomoyo! Did you see who he was?'

'I don't want to talk about it anymore. P-Please…just tell me if you've heard from S-Sakura.' Tomoyo sat up and breathed. She tried to sound brave, but her voice cracked and tears rolled full speed down her cheeks.

'No, I haven't. Listen, I'm going to get you a bed in here, and then I'm going to let you sleep. Your more important then Sakura right now.'

'But you love her!'

'Yes, but you...your...I don't know how to explain it. Your just, special.'

'How can you say that? I don't have any magic, no cards, nothing!'

'You don't need just cards and incantations to make magic.' Syaoran got Tomoyo comfortable and then ran down to get an extra bed. He informed the Head Master that she would be spending the night and then went and got the bed set up.

Tomoyo smiled gratefully at him as she walked out from the girl's bathroom. She was dressed in his pjs but she felt amazing, just being able to wear fun boy clothes instead of stupid dresses and skirts.

She cuddled down into the bed and sighed. Syaoran was lying down just the way she was in the exact same spot on her bed, facing her. Their eyes met. They gazed and gazed but Tomoyo broke the stare. 'You couldn't Syaoran. Sakura loves you, and you couldn't do that to her.'

'But I may not see her again. Just one last time.'

'Never. Can you imagine how hard it is for me to just look at you after what that man did to me?'

Syaoran nodded. 'I'm sorry.'

Tomoyo turned over and instantly fell into a deep sleep, in which troubling dreams were not far behind.


	3. Chapter Three

_**What Are We?**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter Three**_

Authors Note: Before I start, I must say I did not intend for Syaoran to be a cheater. It's just that, well, you better keep reading! P.S. – This chapter is NOT for the faint hearted.

_S_akura struggled and pushed as a dark man pushed her into a room. This was one thing she knew she wouldn't be able to use the Cards on. He laughed. 'So cherry blossom, how are ya feeling?' His eyes shone evilly.

Sakura struggled but he had tied her onto a chair and she couldn't move. 'What do you want with me!' She bellowed at the top of her lungs. He whipped her with a long rope.

'Close your skull hole! You wouldn't want those police coming would you, because then I'd have to kill you **_and_** those poor men.' He chuckled. Sakura shivered. It had been hours since she was supposed to meet Syaoran. What was he doing now? Was he looking for her? She had been stuck in a bag for a long time and just a half hour ago he had tied her up.

She spat at him. 'Fighter isn't ya? Too bad you were the one who stepped off that bus first.' He had been standing outside of her bus, which she had been riding back from her dad's house.

She had stepped off the bus and the next thing she new she was being stuffed into a large bag. It was a horribly cruel city, Tokyo, but she wanted to be with Syaoran at all times. And now she would never see him again. Don't ask how she knew, she just had this gut feeling these were her last hours in this life.

'Well, my pretty, I've decided something. I think I want you to choose. Do you want me to play with you before you die, or play with you now and then through you in a dumpster and lock it?' Sakura gasped.

'I would rather be thrown in the dumpster.' She snarled. He smiled. 'Your choice my lady.' He snickered and then through her on the ground. He untied her and then pinned her down on the floor.

In the process, she did something she had wanted to do to him since the beginning of this all. 'YOUR FAULT YOU UNTIED ME!' She screamed and then bit down. She could hear the bones breaking in his finger, and soon she could feel blood spurting into her mouth. But she wouldn't let go. She shook her head and he screamed. She tore and tore until finally, she fell backwards. She spat. There, lying in front of her was a single finger, covered in blood and limp.

He bellowed and hit her flat in the face. She screeched. Her nose was broken. He snickered and then ripped part of her skirt off. He wrapped it carelessly around his finger and then he hit her again. Her eye closed.

She yelled and kicked him. Then she ran. She ran and she ran, never stopping, not knowing where she was headed. Soon there was a pounding behind her and he started bellowing; "COME BACK HERE AND YOU WON'T BE HURT. AT LEAST NOT THAT BADLY!" He yelled that over and over again, and even when she hid and was far away from him, he still sang it out in a loud angry voice.

And then they started. Loud, screeching bullets began pouring out of a gun he had hid until now. She yelped and crouched down. She began praying frantically, asking God to make everyone she loved understand know it wasn't their fault. She started crying, screaming for help. But it was no use. Soon he heard her cries and started shooting towards where she was. And then it ended. Blackness filled her eyes and a searing pain shot through her. And then she fell backwards, her last thought was _Why didn't I forgive Tomoyo?_


	4. Chapter Four

_**What Are We?**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter Four**_

**_Authors Note:_** I know this chapter is really short, but it's just to let you know that, well, you should just read it.

_T_omoyo gasped and sat up. The window was open and there was a note on Syaoran's bed. She rushed over and picked it up. It read the following:

_**Dear Tomoyo,**_

_**Good morning. I hope you have had a good sleep considering the circumstances. I'm at the Police Station, because they claim to have found Sakura. If you need me, just call my cell. Be sure to call as soon as you wake up.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Syaoran Li**_

Tomoyo gulped. She was all on her own. She quickly picked up her cell and dialled Syaoran's number. It rang three times before being picked up. He answered. 'Hello?' He asked anxiously.

'Hello. It's Tomoyo.'

'Oh, thank god! I must speak with you!'

'Hit me.'

'Are you alone?'

'Yeah.'

'Alright. They found Sakura's body in a dumpster, covered in blood. She was killed by a single bullet that went straight through her-her heart.' He stumbled over his words and his voice was shaky.

Tears started falling down Tomoyo's cheek. 'S-So she's dead?

'Yeah.' The phone cut.


	5. Chapter Five

_**What Are We?**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_S_yaoran's heart was torn apart. Sakura was gone, his parents not caring, and the fate of the Cards once again in the hands of Yue. Even though he was 18 now, those days many years ago when he caught Cards with Sakura would never be far from his heart.

This was the end. The end of his past, and the beginning of the future. And right as he thought that, the door of the café burst open. In walked a tall girl with brown eyes and long straight hair. She was Japanese looking, but when she spoke it was obvious she was Canadian.

'Hello.' She smiled at Syaoran. 'My name's Jennifer. Who are you?' Her eyes were bright and sparkling. Her smile shone pearly white. She was gorgeous.

'Oh, um, I'm Syaoran Li. Pleased to meet you. What brings you to Tokyo?' Syaoran motioned for Jennifer to sit down.

'I'm here for school. I speak Japanese you see, because my mother's from here and I paid to come here. I'll be here for the rest of the school year.'

'Really? Wonderful, we could use some new faces around here. Especially ones so beautiful.' Did he just say that! Sakura was dead, and he was hitting on a complete stranger? Must be relapse, was his only thought.

'Oh, thanks.' She didn't even smile. Odd, normal girls would be blushing crimson by now!

He smiled. 'Want something to drink?'

'Oh, no thanks. I've got to get down to the head master and tell him I'm here. By the way, I'm Canadian eh?' She laughed and ruffled his hair. Then she stood up. 'Best be on my way!' Syaoran waved as she left the room. He was enchanted.


	6. Chapter Six

_**What Are We?**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter Six**_

**Authors Note:** I'm sorry; I don't know what Sakura's last name is in Japanese.

**_T_**omoyo sat in the living room of Sakura's father's house. He had remarried now, and had one new child. But only one and she was gone with her mother to another house for the summer. It was only her and him, together there in the room.

'S-So what happened?' Mr. Avalon wouldn't believe it. He just wouldn't. This would be the 20th time for her to tell him.

'Mr. Avalon…I know this is hard for you to realize, it's hard for Syaoran and I to realize too. But we need to get this done and over with. You know that this is real. And Mr. Avalon, you know that your son can see ghosts. You'll know how she is and where she is.' Tomoyo placed her hand on his shoulder.

'But Tomoyo! You can't be serious! My little Sakura, she couldn't be gone, she just couldn't!' Mr. Avalon's eyes clouded over. At least they were getting somewhere.

'I am serious my friend. This happened. I am sorry it did and that I have to be the one to tell you, but it's true. Now, we need to start doing some proper arrangements.' Tears were running down Tomoyo's cheeks.

'Oh…oh yes, of course. Um, let me just call Serina. I need to um, be alone for now. Would you mind, you know, going home. I'll, ah, call you once I've sorted things out with Serina.' Tomoyo nodded and got up. She hugged Mr. Avalon and then walked out into the doorway.

'I'm so sorry.'


	7. Chapter Seven

_**What Are We?**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

Authors Note: I'm sorry for the short chapters. I'm so glad you guys all like this and I'll really love it when this story is over so that I can get to the next book!

**_S_**yaoran waved at Jennifer. 'Hey Syaoran! How's it going?' She smiled at him happily. There was something different about this girl, something about her that made him feel strange. Happier. Even when Sakura was gone.

'Pretty well. How about you?' Syaoran smiled charmingly. She rolled her eyes.

'You know, no matter how much you flirt with me, I'm not going to go out with you yet.' She sat down and smiled mysteriously at Syaoran.

'Ah ha, but at least you said "yet".' They both laughed. It was fun having this kind of flirtatious friendship. Nothing like anything he had had with Sakura.

'Anyways, when are you going class?' 'Don't have any for the rest of the week. When I said I was here for school, I only meant for a couple of months, about five every week. More of a sight seeing thing then a real schooling plan.' She winked.

'Yeah? I want to go to Canada sometime myself.' 'Oh yeah right.' Jennifer rolled her eyes and then picked up the book Syaoran had been reading. 'Comic eh? Those things are OK, but it's kind of hard to understand them when their in Japanese.' Syaoran laughed. And then something strange happened.

Jennifer leaned in and kissed him. It was magical, and even though he was still morning it made him soar.

**_T_**omoyo sat in her bed crying. It was horrible, the most disgusting feeling she had ever had. She didn't have a best friend, Mr. Avalon was destroyed, and now well, now she didn't know what to do.

Suddenly her phone rang. It was Mr. Avalon. 'Hello?' 'Hello Tomoyo. Listen, I'm sorry for my breakdown earlier. I just, was having trouble. Alright, now what I have to know. Will you come over to my house, keep Kimono company well her mother and I speak about what's going to happen?' His voice sounded exhausted. 'Of course Mr. Avalon, I'm there!' Tomoyo was glad to do anything that would keep her mind off of Sakura.

When she reached the Avalon's house, she couldn't believe what she saw. The whole yard was filled with cars, the porch bursting with family and friends and everyone dressed in black.

Tomoyo rushed up to Serina Avalon, who was talking with someone important looking on the front step. 'Ah, Tomoyo! I'm so glad you could make it! Kimono is up in her room trying to make a new black dress for the ceremony. Would you mind going up and helping her?' Serina didn't look too troubled, but she still sounded strangely groggy for her normal happy self.

Tomoyo nodded and made her way through the people into Sakura's old bedroom. A little girl with short brown hair and dark blue eyes sat on the bed sobbing. When she heard Tomoyo she gasped and jumped up, whipping the tears from her eyes.

'What's wrong Kimono?' Asked Tomoyo. She didn't think that Kimono knew a lot about Sakura, so it couldn't be that.

She sniffed. 'N-Nothing…I'm j-just angry and sad about my sister leaving us so s-soon.' Kimono looked down at her feet. 'Miss, I know this sounds strange, but who are you?' Tomoyo couldn't help but smile. She hadn't seen Kimono since she was born, so the poor little one had no clue who she was.

'I'm Tomoyo. I used to be friends with Sakura…' Tomoyo's voice trailed off.

'How come you were never around then Tomoyo? I thought Sakura had her friends with her all the time. And do you know Syaoran Li?' Kimono sat down on her bed and pushed some things off. Tomoyo sat down beside her.

'I was never around because…because Sakura and I got in a big fight and we never forgave each other. And yes, you could say I know Syaoran. He was the one who helped find her, and I was with him all the way.' At this point Tomoyo could no longer hold back the tears.

Both her and the little girl sobbed and held each other as though they were old family. Tomoyo quietly sang a little song to Kimono and soon she was asleep in her bed. Tomoyo, still crying, got up and found the dress that Kimono had been working on. Tomoyo looked at the drawing of it that was on the little bedside table and then picked up where Kimono had left off.

In the dark and mysterious thoughts that filled both of the girl's heads, one thing was certain. Nothing would ever be the same in their lives.


	8. Chapter Eight

_**What Are We?**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

**Authors Note: I know this chapter consits mostly of the poem, but it's rather important seeing as it is the reason that this story is called what it is. Who knew Syaoran was a poet?**

_S_yaoran sat beside Tomoyo in the dark chapel where Sakura's funeral was being held. Everyone was dressed in black; there wasn't one color in the room except for the big Sakura tree that stood on either side of the podium.

'Now we will hear from our young Cherry Blossom's one true love, Syaoran Li.' The pastor stepped back and Syaoran's stomach lurched. How could he be doing this to Sakura? How could be in love with another girl already, only a month after her death?

None the less Syaoran stood and walked solemnly towards the podium. Once there he began to speak, and this is what he said;

'The definition for a cherry tree is "A bright coloured tree which branches carry the blossoms and fruits of cherry". In a way Sakura's name fit her because of that.' He took a deep breath and continued. 'She was a bright girl with amazing powers. As she grew she blossomed into the amazing woman she was. And she bore fruit that she never faltered on sharing.'

'She was brave, beautiful, and strong…down right amazing. And she was the woman I knew as Card Captor Sakura.' A gasp filled the crowd. Oops. Syaoran had forgotten that Card Captors were not to be shown to the public! All well, she was dead now. Gulp.

'In our early days, we fought and made up, fought and made up. We were the on again/off again friends, the typical 10 year olds. As we grew we warmed to each other. And in the end we were madly in love. This is the poem I wrote on our 2nd anniversary;

_**What Are We?**_

_**By Syaoran Li**_

**What are you?**

**You are my dawn, my sunset**

**My night, my day!**

**You are the only one I think of,**

**You are my one and only love!**

**You are my peace, **

**My gorgeous dove!**

**I would never leave you behind, **

**No matter what comes!**

**What am I?**

**I am your servant, your property**

**I am at your service!**

**I am the one I hope you want,**

**The one you dream of!**

**I am the one who bows right down**

**And can't imagine your beauty divine.**

**I will never leave you behind,**

**No matter what comes!**

**What are we?**

**We are sunset, we are the dawn.**

**We are the moment we are the past.**

**We are together forever, together for always!**

**And I could never leave you behind, **

**No matter what comes!  
**

And that was what I wrote. That was how much I loved her.' Tears were rolling down the women's cheeks and the men were shaking. Strong as Syaoran was trying to be, he was sobbing quietly. 'Lest we forget.'


	9. Chapter Nine

_**What Are We?**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_S_yaoran sat in his dorm room, text messaging Jennifer to come to his room right away. —Beep, beep, beep!— He looked down at the screen. Hey Syaoran! Glad your back! I'll btra! Btrabe there right away:D Syaoran rolled his eyes and clicked his cell closed. A smile spread across his face.

Last night he had had a dream. Sakura had been in it and she had spoken to him. 'Syaoran, I grant you the freedom to move on. I am gone now, forever gone. You are free to move on my love.' And then she was gone. He knew that it had been her, before she had left earth for good. He just knew it. He was aloud to love Jennifer now, aloud to move on. And he was glad.

A knock came to the door. Syaoran picked up the little card he had written for Jennifer and the box of chocolates. Next he would have flowers. He opened the door.

Jennifer screamed with delight. 'Oh Syaoran! Thank-You so much!' She hugged him tight and popped a chocolate into her mouth. He laughed. Her eyes sparkled with happiness as they chatted away about school, and their homes. It was so amazing, so happy.

Now though, we must leave them alone. For even in stories and comics, people deserve to have privacy. Let us just say that it started out with them feeding chocolates to each other with their hands.

**_S_**yaoran brushed a wisp of hair out of Jennifer's eyes. They were sitting in the café drinking coffee and talking about, well, everything. 'So you really think it was her before she went to her next life?' They had been talking about Syaoran's dream.

'Yes, I really think it was. Why else would I dream something like that unless it had a meaning?' Syaoran took a sip of his coffee.

'True, very true.' Jennifer grabbed something out of her school bag. It was two picture frames. Inside one of them was a large family photo. There was a tall girl with frizzy black hair and brown eyes. There was a taller version of Jennifer standing right beside her. An older lady with shortish black hair and small brown eyes stood beside a tall and slightly overweight man with grey hair and a beard. And then there was Jennifer, kneeling down and petting a black dog with straight ears and smiling happily.

'This is my family photo. The frizzy haired one is my oldest sister Alyssa and the tall one that looks like me is my youngest sister Krystal. The grey haired man is my father and the short lady is my mother. The dog is Keesha.' She smiled. 'My dad's German and my mom's Japanese. Strange mixture eh?' Jennifer laughed. She seemed sad.

'Where are they now?' Syaoran asked.

'My mom is in an old folk's home. My father is dead and my sisters are both out in the world making their marks.' Tears were welling up in her eyes. 'I miss my dad the most.' She said.

Syaoran whipped the tears from her eyes and smiled. The other one was a bigger picture. It had four girls in it. First there was a tall dirty blonde girl with laughing blue eyes. Then there was a shorter strawberry blonde girl with blue eyes and holding a leash with a small dog at the other end. Then there was a tall girl with short brown hair, brown eyes and freckles. She was keeled over laughing. Jennifer was the end and Syaoran could almost hear her laugh.

'That's Jamie, Cayla and Beth. They were all my best friends in Canada.'

'Where are they now?' Syaoran repeated.

'Cayla's off on tour. Beth was a pro hockey player until she settled down with our old buddy Mack. And Jamie is a young author in university. We haven't been all together for a long time.' At this Jennifer had to get up.

'I've got to get out of here. My next class is in an hour and I need to do some studying.' With that Jennifer ran upstairs, tears streaming down her face.

She had forgotten the pictures. Syaoran picked them up and because it was Sunday, he headed back to his dorm room. Once inside he sat down on his bed and looked at the pictures again. His heart was torn out at the sight of the four girls, all standing together laughing and smiling. If only he could get them all together again, even if it was just for two days.


	10. Chapter Ten

_**What Are We?**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_T_omoyo sat on the park bench. She had been out for at walk with her little bull dog when she decided that a rest was well needed. She had a professional dog walker walking by and paid him on the spot to take Kikyou with him.

Suddenly a boy about her age walked up and sat down beside her. 'Hello.' He said, smiling brightly. Tomoyo smiled back. Her heart soared at his looks. He had short, spiked brown hair and bright green eyes. A strange look for a Japanese boy, but a Japanese boy he was none the less.

'Hey! My names Tomoyo, what's yours?' Tomoyo sounded like a little girl again.

'My name is Suikotsu Lyron.' His eyes lit up suddenly. Kikyou was prancing up, her snout in the air, with the dog walker right behind.

'Thank-You Mr. Rin. I am in your debt.' Tomoyo nodded to him and he smiled at her. Then he saw Suikotsu and chuckled.

'Back again Lyron?' He asked, bending down and taking the leash off of Kikyou. Suikotsu laughed heartily.

'I'm back Rin. How could I stay away for more then a week?' They spoke to each other as if they were old buddies, chuckling and winking.

'Who be the young lady you're courting now?' Mr. Rin asked. Suikotsu looked taken aback.

'I've only just met her. But her name is Tomoyo. You seem to have just walked her dog.' 'Yes, I did.' Tomoyo rolled her eyes. This was too much.

'Well, I hate to wreck you're fun, but I really better go.' She said. Kikyou jumped up on her lap.

'Oh no, no! I'm the one who better go. I hope to see you someday soon.' Mr. Rin bowed and then walked away, smiling and chuckling. Tomoyo looked over at Suikotsu.

'What was that all about?' She asked. He smiled.

'Oh, Mr. Rin has seen me here for the past five years, never failing to come to this exact bench.' His eyes shone with laughter. Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh.

'And why have you done that?' She asked.

'Well, I have been waiting for love. Everyday, a lady comes and sits here. But always after I've sat down. No woman has ever beaten me here. And so I decided that the woman who did I would try to date.' Tomoyo's heart fluttered. 'By the way, my friends call my Lyron.' He said.

'Well Lyron, I suppose you're going to try to date me?' Tomoyo asked.

'You bet I am.' He said. They both laughed and actually fell on the ground for the laughter. It was amazing. Tomoyo had never known a man so funny and charming. It was wonderful.

'Well, I have good news for you then. I'm single and waiting for love to find it's way to me.'

'Has it?'

'I believe it has.' They hugged and once Tomoyo had attached Kikyou to her leash, they walked off, holding hands tightly and headed towards Sakura knew where.


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**What Are We?**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Authors Note: **_Hi! It's me again! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! You guys are totally awesome! Keep up the good work! Also, this book I've decided will have 20-22 chapters, depending on how things go, so be sure to keep reading! BTW, "When Life Flashes By" is the next book in the series, so keep your eyes open for the first chapter once this book is done! Thanks a lot! Mysterious Wind_**

_S_yaoran sat at his table in his dorm room. He still had Jennifer's pictures and was reading the back over and over again. Finally he got the courage to call Jamie's number. It rang. And it rang again. Finally someone answered. It was the voice of an elderly woman.

'Hello?' She asked.

'Um, hi, this is Jennifer Huebl's friend. I'm, um, calling for Jamie.' Syaoran said in an unsure voice. The woman giggled. 'Jamie moved out of here three years ago! But if Jennifer wants to call her, just dial her new number.' The woman gave him the new number and then hung up. Syaoran dialled.

'Yello?' A bright voice rang through the phone.

'Hi, this is Syaoran Li. I'm Jennifer's friend.' Syaoran liked this voice a lot better then the last. 'As in Jennifer Huebl?' The girl asked. 'Um, yeah, as in Jennifer Huebl.' 'OH! Wow, I haven't heard from her in forever! Well Li, what do you need?' Syaoran told her something. She squealed. 'Of course! When should I come by?' 'Wednesday is good foe me, what about you?' 'What time?' 'Eightish.' 'OK! I'll be there!'

Syaoran now called Cayla's number. 'Hello?' Asked a girl. She sounded kind of sad and old. 'Hi. Is Cayla there?' 'Nah, Cayla moved. May I ask who this is?' 'Oh, it's Jennifer Huebl's friend Syaoran Li.' 'Huh, okie. Well, here is her new number.' The woman gave him the number and then hung up.

Syaoran dialled the new number, his stomach squirming with excitement. 'Hiya!' A girl answered. 'Hi, is this Cayla?' 'Yeppers! Who's this?' 'Oh, um, this is Syaoran Li, Jennifer Huebl's friend.' 'Aha! I knew she'd want to see me again someday!' Cayla laughed. 'So what do ya need?' Syaoran asked the same question as he had to Jamie. 'Oh sure, I guess. When?' Same conversation. 'OK, talk to you then.'

The same thing happened with Beth, except for the fact that she wouldn't be able to make it until a little later because she had to get her three kids to bed.

And so it happened that on Wednesday, around eight o'clock, Beth, Jamie and Cayla would be coming to the café to meet Jennifer all together, for one whole week.


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**What Are We?**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

**_T_**omoyo sat on The Bench, laughing and talking with Lyron. It was hilarious, the way they fit together. He was defiantly a Ying and she was defiantly a Yang.

Mr. Rin arrived right on time. 'Aha! You have met your one at last! Ahh, my Lyron. I am happy for you.' He smiled and sat down on the bench. There were no dogs with him!

'Mr. Rin! Where are your dogs?' Tomoyo asked.

His smile faded. 'I was fired. Because I had very little customers and the ones I did have only had one dog. My boss didn't like it at all, so I was fired. I guess my touch has left me.' Tomoyo and Lyron looked at each other. They both smiled mysteriously.

'Well, Lyron has four dogs, and I have one. We could use a dog walker. Would you like a job by yourself? You could be your own boss.' Mr. Rin's eyes lit up. 'I would like that a lot Tomoyo! In fact I would love it! When can I start?' Tomoyo and Lyron laughed.

Once again they were moving closer…but to what…they didn't know. Was this true love? Was this what they had both been looking for their whole lives? Or was it just a sham they were both trying to make into reality?

_**Dear Readers,**_

**_I know this chapter was short, but you know me! Plus I needed to do some other stuff! LOL, like go to bed! _****_yawn tehehe, I better go!_**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**What Are We?**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter 13**_

**_S_**yaoran smiled to himself. Jennifer sat in her desk, doodling secretly. It was a giant heart with S+J put into it and an arrow going through it. Typical. Then he remembered what he had to tell her. Would she be OK with Cayla, Beth and Jamie coming? Would she want it?

Mr. Kenshin came and tapped Syaoran on the shoulder. 'Mr. Li, would you please tell us the main weapon of the Mystical Elves?' He asked. They were reading a book and doing a study on it called "Mystical Elves of the Half-Pint Wood" By Saiyuki. It was an OK book, but the Sailor Moon series was better. (Tehehe. I'm a lover of Clamp!)

'The Bow and Arrow sir.' Syaoran replied. 'Good. You are correct.' Mr. Kenshin walked towards Jennifer. She was still doodling. He quickly swiped it out of her hand and held it up for the whole class to see. 'I believe this J stands for Jennifer and I believe this S stands for Syaoran.' He said at the top of his lungs.

Jennifer turned bright red. 'Yes, yes, I believe so. This does remind me of the Mystical Elves love story, when Princess Keele is in love with a man much lower rank then her and will not marry any other. Is this your meaning Jennifer?' Jennifer whimpered. 'I'll take that as a yes. Syaoran, do you love her?' He looked at Syaoran expectantly.

Syaoran knew that if he said yes he would be given an F on the Mystical Elves test even though he had listened to the story carefully. But he also knew that if he didn't say yes then Jennifer's heart would be broken. What should he say?


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**What Are We?**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

**_Author's Note: _**Hey. Listen, sorry for not updating a lot. :) I've been SUPER busy. In this chapter, I just want you to know that 10 months have gone by and Syaoran and Jennifer have been dating for that long. That's all; I have nothing more to say. Tehehe!

**_S_**yaoran sat down beside Jennifer. 'Thanks for saying you love me.' She said. Syaoran smiled and kissed her cheek. 'No problem. Anything for you.' He said. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

'Don't get all sappy on me ok?' She said. He nodded and blushed. Then he remembered that today would be the day that Cayla, Jamie and Beth would be coming. He gulped.

'Um, listen Jennifer…today I have a REALLY big surprise for you.' He said. She looked excited.

'Really! YAY! What is it? Can you tell me?' She spoke extremely fast.

'Yeah. I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to be angry at me.' He said unsurely. She nodded. 'OK…I arranged for Cayla, Beth and Jamie all to come here and um, stay for a week.' She screamed. Then she cried. Then she raged. Then she sat down.

'Cool.' She said. He couldn't help but burst out laughing.

'Is that a good thing?'

'Huh? Oh, sure.' She said distantly and then went over and kissed him.

'Where are you going?' 'Class you idiot.' She laughed and then walked briskly away.

**_A_**t eight o'clock sharp, Jamie arrived. She looked at Syaoran and smiled brightly. Her short dirty blonde hair was flipped out and her blue eyes were sparkling. 'Hey!' She said. Syaoran smiled and said hey back.

'So where's Jennifer?' She asked. She apparently spoke fluent Japanese because at this moment she was speaking it.

'Oh, she's not here yet. Why don't you go and surprise her by meeting her in her room? The others won't be here for a while.' He said. She nodded. 'What room?' She asked. 'Floor 6, room 666. Got that?' She nodded and then rustled his hair. 'Toodles.' She said.

When she reached Jennifer's room, she knocked on the door. Jennifer grunted and then opened the door. Her mouth dropped open. Jamie laughed. She waved frantically and then pushed by Jennifer and went into her room. It was covered in pictures of a red haired boy with hilarious faces on in all of the pictures. There was a big poster with Avril Lavigne and Derek Whibly (sorry if I spelt that wrong) holding a little boy with spiked hair and bright blue eyes.

'You haven't changed a bit.' Jamie said. Jennifer laughed and sat down on her bed. 'I dunno if you've changed or not. I guess we'll see?' 'You bet you will.' Jamie said and then jumped on top of Jennifer. She screamed and fell to the floor they burst out laughing and started punching each other.

'Holy crap I'm tuckered out.' Jamie laughed and then got up. She brushed her hair back into place and then helped Jen up. 'So Jen, who's that boy?' She asked. She had a slight feeling she knew who it was, but it couldn't be could it?

'Oh…um…that's Reid.' Jennifer blushed. Jamie burst out laughing. 'You still like him?' She asked, her eyes shining. Jennifer looked at her shoes. 'Um, yeah.' She said. Jamie tousled her hair and then pulled one down.

It was a bigger one with Reid's arm around Jen and both of them laughing their butts off. In another one Reid was gazing at Jen and Jen gazing at him. Reid's eyes were filled with love and Jen's filled with laughter and hope. They were in love.

'Why are you with Syaoran now?' Jamie asked and looked at Jennifer questioningly. Jennifer's stomach lurched.

'I don't know.' She said. 'I thought that Reid would, you know, stop thinking about me and move on, so I did the same. I didn't think that Syaoran and I would get as far as we did.' She said. Jamie smiled caringly.

'Don't worry Jen. He loves you, trust me. But you've gotten yourself in a pretty tight spot. It's up to you to figure your way out of it. But I'll be here for a week, so I'll help you.' Jamie smiled. Then she remembered. 'Oh my word! We've been up here for about three hours! Beth and Cayla should be here by now!' Jamie dragged Jennifer downstairs.

**_W_**hen they got there they found Beth and Cayla sitting side by side (a rare occurrence) and Syaoran sitting on the other end of the table, beaming. He looked up and saw Jennifer. His heart soared. 'Hey Jen! Look who's here!'

Cayla and Beth sprang up and ran over to Jamie and Jen. They all hugged tightly and laughed. Soon tears were streaming down their eyes. They hadn't been in the same place together since grad.

They all sat down, beaming and balling at the same time. Syaoran was stuck in the middle. **_I wonder how much more estragon can be packed into this booth._** He thought.

Then he stuck his hand in his pockets. His thoughts strayed to something else. There in his pocket was the ring he had been going to give to Sakura on that date they were supposed to be on. He loved her and had wanted to marry her. But now it was meant for another woman. Jennifer.

He quickly got out of the booth and called a stop to the chatter. 'Ahem.' He cleared his throat and bent down on one knee. Jennifer, Jamie, Cayla and Beth all looked at each other and their eyes swelled.

'Jennifer Nicole Huebl, will you marry me?' He asked. Jennifer was shocked. Her heart skipped four beats. She had counted. Everything became misty and the next thing she knew everything was black.

When she awoke she was in Syaoran's room, lying on a bed. Jamie and Beth were hovering over her, looking concerned. When they saw she was awake their eyes burst with color. 'She's OK!' They screamed. Syaoran smiled and walked over.

'Jen, how are you feeling?' He asked. Jennifer looked over at him and in appalled tone said; 'You again!' Syaoran looked taken aback. 'Are you alright love?' He asked.

'I'm fine Syaoran…but I need to tell you something.' Syaoran sat down. 'First, could you guys leave us alone for a second? Jamie, show them to my room please, I'll be there in a bit to get you all set up. Just don't wreck it that bad.' They all nodded and walked out.

Syaoran looked concerned. 'Jennifer? What's wrong?' He asked. She looked at him, her heart pounding. 'Oh Syaoran…I'm so, so sorry…' How do you tell the one you have been dating for 10 months that you don't love him? 'Syaoran…I have to tell you something.'

'OK Jennifer, tell me anything you need to.' He said.

'Syaoran…you don't understand…Syaoran, I d-don't….I don't…I….I don't love you.' Her heart fell into her stomach. Syaoran's mouth dropped open. 'H-How can you say that Jennifer?' He asked. Tears rolled down Jennifer's cheeks.

'Syaoran…m-my heart belongs to another man.' 'WHAT?' Syaoran's voice was louder then normal. Jennifer shrank farther into herself. 'Syaoran! Please…I'm so sorry! I never thought it would come to this…I didn't want to hurt you. I never thought you would…would want to marry me! I thought it would only be for a month, a year at most…I never thought that I would find myself being purposed to.' Jennifer took a deep breath. She couldn't bring herself to look in Syaoran's eyes.

'I loved you at a time…I know that. But I was talking with Jamie. I remember the pure love I had for another man back home. I can't betray him. I simply can't sell myself to another man and leave him in the dust. He's my o-one and only.' She said.

'AND WHAT AM I!' Syaoran bellowed. Jennifer sobbed.

'Syaoran…you w-were my rescue in my time of need. But it's over now. I have been saved and I won't trip again.' Syaoran stood up.

'How?'

'H-How what?'

'How do you betray a man like that? How do you make him so sure of true love and then just leave him hanging in the dust? After all that I've done for you, how could you do this?' Jennifer felt like yelling "kidding!" but she wasn't kidding.

'I…I really didn't want to hurt you Syaoran.' She said.

'Well, I hate to break it to you, but you managed the impossible. You have made my heart brake, no shatter, harder then it did when Sakura died.' He went to the door way. He stood there and stared at her. 'Thanks for the memories.' He said and slammed the door behind him. Jennifer sobbed.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_**What Are We?**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

**_Author's Note: _**Hey! Listen, I know that this chapter is kind of strange considering that Syaoran just purposed to Tomoyo, but Lyron's a little strange and creepy himself. I don't know why I created him. I'm not a fan. Sorry for the short chapter again! Tehehe, I just can't help myself! So many words to right, so little time!

**_L_**yron sat with Tomoyo in his apartment. She had her head on his shoulder and they were both being completely quiet, simply sitting there by themselves. Lyron fingered the small box in his pocket. He couldn't take it any longer.

He got down on his knee and stared her in the eyes. Her dark blue eyes (I corrected it because I know SOMEONE thought it was wrong) were clear and shining. He could see their children with her eyes shining brightly already.

'Tomoyo…will you marry me?' He asked. The ring was massive. It had a large aqua-marine and on both sides two small diamonds and then two small pearls. Lyron had a lot of money. Tomoyo gasped.

'Yes! Yes I will!' She screamed and hugged Lyron once he was done putting the ring on her left ring finger. He held her tight, never wanting to forget this moment. They kissed and then sat back down on the couch.

'When were you going to do it?' She asked. He blushed.

'Well, I was planning to do it at supper, but I couldn't stand it.' He said. She smiled and kissed him again. 'I love you.' She said.

And so it was real love. And this was what I felt like? Strange, Tomoyo and Lyron had never felt it then. Maybe that was why they were together instead of with other people…


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_**What Are We?**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**Three months after the break up of Jennifer and Syaoran…**_

'**_T_**hrough sickness and health, through poorness and wealth, through good times and bad, do you Suikotsu Lyron take Miss Tomoyo D. as your loving wedded bride?' Mr. Rin stood behind a podium reading the last of the ceremony out. Tomoyo and Lyron had a very privet ceremony with only their closest friends and family.

'I do.' Lyron said. Tears rolled down Tomoyo's white cheeks.

'Through sickness and health, through poorness and wealth, through good times and bad, do you Tomoyo D. take Mr. Suikotsu Lyron as you loving wedded groom?' He asked Tomoyo. His eyes shone with happiness and kindness.

'I do.' She said.

'With the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!' He said. The small crowd screamed and whistled and Tomoyo was swept up into Lyron's arms. They ran out of the church together. In the chilly January breeze they ran into the limo and drove away.

In the crowd Syaoran stood; tears rolling down his cheeks. This could have been his and Jennifer's wedding. She was a trader, a disgusting wench that he never wanted to see again. But he still loved her. Why couldn't he let go?

**_J_**ennifer sat in the plane, looking out her window. She sighed. Home at last. She was back in Canadian air. All around her couples sat together. Her heart was torn apart.

Until she stepped off the plane. She was in Edmonton. And there, standing and waiting for her was Cayla, Beth, Jamie and REID! Jennifer screamed and ran over to him. His dull eyes burst with happiness and he swept her up into his arms. They twirled around and then he set her down.

They kissed passionately. 'Never again.' She said. He nodded. They both knew that they had been with other people, but they both knew that they would never be apart again.

Jennifer hugged Jamie tightly. She embraced Beth and then, seeing Mack, ran up to him and hugged him. She ran over to Cayla, hugged her and then said good-bye because Cayla had to get back to her tour.

She sat in the car, Reid on her right side, driving perfectly. This was an amazing change considering that he had gotten in an accident every day when she had been with him before.

Jamie was in the back, humming no particular tune and swaying. When they stopped to get gas, Beth and Mack came up to Jen. Beth hugged her and Mack kissed her on the cheek. 'Welcome back Jen.' They said. And then they said last good-byes and they were on their way back to Lacombe.

They all hoped back in the car and headed for the U of A where they all went to school.

**_O_**nce there, Reid looked at Jennifer. 'I love you.' He said.

'Oh, now don't go all mushy on me.' Jennifer laughed and hugged him. Jamie gasped.

'You guys! Here comes Marcus! Let's go see him!' She ran quickly towards a tall brown haired boy with dark brown eyes. She jumped on his back (like you would to get ready for a piggy back) and he freaked out. He swung his head around and saw Jennifer and Reid coming forth.

'Oh my word! Jennifer! REID!' He yelled and ran, with Jamie still on his back, towards the couple. He and Reid hugged, even though it was strange for guys to do, and then he kissed Jennifer like a British person, one kiss on each side of her head.

Then he realized that there was someone attached to his back. 'What the…' Jamie hopped down and jumped in front of him. He beamed. 'Jamie!' He hugged her tightly. 'Welcome back Mark! I'm so glad you came back from Scotland! So much has happened!' Jamie hugged him again and he kissed her. In case you were wondering Marcus had gone to Scotland as a transfer and before he had gone Jamie and he had been dating.

**_Author's After Note:_** This is the last you see of Jennifer and her friends for a long time. Tehehe, it's time for the main characters to become the spotlight again! I hope you guys keep reading! Time for LOST! YAY! BYEZ!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_**What Are We?**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

**_Author's Note:_** Hey guys! Sorry for the weirded out note. I'm blonde and kinda stupid at times. :-p trust me to make a mistake like that! Anyways, it's almost over! We're almost done this book! I'm going to be leaving this story in the dust for a little while and work on my own work and another story. It's about LOTR. Mwahahaha. No it's NOT going to be gay. I promise! We says good-bye now. Good-byes now my precious!

**_T_**omoyo gulped as she got on the plane going to a lakeside resort where they would be spending their honey moon. She was very afraid of what would happen…gulp. Double gulp. Triple gulp. Help!

Lyron sat down beside her. He kissed her cheek. 'Don't worry. The flight will be fine.'

'It's not the flight I'm worried about.' She said.

'Oh love, don't worry about us. We'll be fine. And soon we'll be living in our own house with our dogs and a maid. Don't worry my love!' He kissed her again and then opened his brief case. Inside were two laptops. (It was a really big briefcase. More like an eternity case. LOL! Sorry….shutting up now) He passed Tomoyo one.

'Here, you can have this. I bought it as a wedding present.' He said. Tomoyo smiled.

'Thanks Lyron.' She said. She opened the laptop and a big sign popped up. It read; I LOVE YOU! In massive letters. (On my computer I made the font on "i love you" 72. mwahahaha.)

'Aw, how sweet!' She said and then exited out of the pop up. She looked at the screen. Then she remembered what her mother had always told her she should be. **_"Sweetie, with those crazy stories you tell me about you and Sakura, I think you should be an author! You would be wonderful!" _**Of course they weren't crazy stories, but she thought for a moment.

Why not write a story? Why not writer a big long story about her life? Or she could just write out the words and then get someone to change them into comics! That's what she would do! She would get the amazing Clamp to help her…she didn't know how, but she would.

And so she began to think about what to write. Yes! She would write a series about her adventures with Syaoran and Sakura. It would be wonderful, and she could find Sakura's journal and take some thoughts from it! Yes! Yes! That's what she would do.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_**What Are We?**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

**_S_**yaoran sat reading in the bed that he had been given in Tomoyo and Lyron's house. He shared the room with Ayame, who he had become good friends with. She was lying on a nearby bed writing on a lap top that her brother had given her.

Syaoran's book was finished. He looked over at her and raised one eyebrow. 'What are you writing?' He asked. She looked up and smiled. 'Oh nothing, just a song.' He frowned. 'Just a song?'

'No…a song about **_something_**, but I'm not telling you what.'

'Oh come on Ayame! Why? Are you **_scared_**?' Syaoran mocked her. She laughed and then jumped onto Syaoran's bed. 'OK, then I'll sing it to you. I haven't finished it but you might be able to help me.' She began to sing. Her voice was pure and young, and full of happiness.

'Only time can, only time can tell….

Once upon a time we met, inside an old streeeet bus,

But at once we knew that we were meant to be!

Now only time can tell, now only time can tell,

How far we will go!

Now only time can tell, now only time can tell,

Where we will go!

That's all I have.' She said. Syaoran's stomach back flipped. 'Who was that song for?' He asked.

'It was for…for us.' She said. Syaoran's heart fluttered. 'I know how to finish it then.' He said.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_**What Are We?**_

_**By Mysterious Wind**_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

**_Authors Note:_** Hey guys! I'm re-doing this chapter, and I'm making it longer and less stupid…Tomoyo isn't going to have a kid, my goodness, I don't know what I was thinking. Oh yeah, hope you enjoy it! (Don't thank me, thank Caluma…she's the one who told me to update this and then write a sequel! Look for it!) Oh yeah, this might be a little confusing, but just bare with me for now…I really should have left that other chapter in…anyways, just bare with me!

**_A_**yame sat quietly on her window seat, gazing out at the grey sky that she saw through the window facing into the backyard of her brothers house. She sighed and continued drawing her picture of a huge black heart with white writing in it that read "A + H Pain". It stood for Ayame and Hikari…it pained her just to think of that name.

Hikari had died two years ago, in a car accident with some unknown character. She had never gotten over his death…after all, he had died three days before their wedding. She finished up and then opened the window a crack. The winter chill slipped in through it. She slipped the piece of paper through the crack and then shut the window. The paper flew into the sky, and soon it turned to a black little dot, floating away.

Syaoran slipped into her room and settled down behind her, putting his arms around her neck. "Hey," he said quietly. She started and couldn't help but hold back a giggle. "You scared me," she turned her head and smiled at him. His beautiful eyes sparkled with love for her, and she was pretty sure her eyes did the same for him.

"I'm sorry," he said, lightly brushing tears from her cheeks. She had turned around, and both had their legs wrapped around the opposite person's waist. She looked down. "What were you thinking about Aya?" Syaoran asked Ayame, addressing her by her favorite nickname. She looked into his eyes, her eyes filled with tears. "Have I told you about Hikari?" She asked. He shook his head. She gulped.

"Two years before we met, my fiancé Hikari died in a strange car crash…He died three days before our ceremony was set to take place," she whispered hoarsely, tears streaming down her cheeks. Syaoran was breathless for a few moments. He pulled her close to him and they embraced.

There was a knock on the door, and the couple started. Ayame jumped up, and straightened out her baggy pajama pants. "Come in!" She announced, and Syaoran got up as well. Tomoyo stepped into the room, already dressed at 10:00 in the morning on a weekend. She looked curious. "Hello Li-Kun," she nodded in Syaoran's direction. "Ayame-San, there's someone at the door for you." Tomoyo stepped into the room.

"O-Okay," Ayame stammered and then walked quietly out of the room.

"Who is it?" Syaoran asked.

"Lyron-Kun's father," Tomoyo addressed her husband formally in front of her friend.

Syaoran nodded.

**_L_**yron stepped into the Hakuro Springs Bar and set off the loud chiming of the bells attached to the door. A tall blonde with a curvy body walked up in her skimpy uniform. She was wearing a light pink belly shirt, which only just covered her chest and a mini-mini-skirt that was made out of denim. "Welcome to the Springs, how can I help you?" She asked in a light, happy voice.

Lyron eyed her chest, and chuckled. "By taking some time with me," he said winking at the girl's brown eyes. She blushed lightly, but it was barely noticeable through her bright pink blush and horrible eyeliner and eye shadow.

"Sorry Suikotsu, I'm still on my shift. I'll be off in ten, wait for me?" She eyed Lyron. He shrugged and followed her as she headed back behind the bar at the other end of the room. "Large beer please," he asked another one of the girls. She had short black hair and was wearing the same horrible makeup. "Hai, ya," she spoke in Japanese and then English as she poured some frothing beer into a large mug and handed it to Lyron.

"Aiko-san," the first waitress put one of her slender index fingers on Lyron's lips. "Please, call me Aiko," she grinned and then stepped back so that she could continue serving the other men that were sitting at the bar. The second waitress stepped over to Lyron again. "Yo, Lyron-Kun, she just got off another run, can't you give her a break?" She leaned down so that her cleavage was clearly visible in Lyron's eyes.

"Etsuko-Chan, I'm not you," Lyron slapped the skimp across the face and then pushed her back. She looked injured for a moment then simply yanked Lyron's mug out of his hand and splashed it in his face. "Stuck up jerks don't do well here," she growled and then moved on to another customer.

Aiko came around the bar pulling on a dark denim jacket over her shoulders. "Come on Suikotsu, you're one of my favorites," she grinned as she walked out of the bar on high stilettos. Lyron jumped up and jogged out after her. Etsuko shouted something unspeakable after him and he flew his hand up in a rude finger gesture as he rushed through the door.

Aiko turned the corner and then made her way into the back ally. Lyron followed her.

**_A_**iko cried out in pleasure as she got up off of the hard ground and pulled on her underclothing and then her skirt. Lyron pulled on his clothing as well and then brushed himself off. Once Aiko was done dressing he pulled her forwards her wrists and slipped a card of some sort into her underwear under her skirt, then kissed her passionately and rushed off to his car.

**_T_**omoyo kissed Lyron's lips lightly as he walked in the door. "Welcome back honey," she said brightly as she dusted her coffee table and straightened out the couch cover. "Hey Tomoyo," Lyron grinned as he pulled off his leather jacket. "How are you?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen that was attached to the living room and pulled out a glass and poured himself some milk.

"Fine, you?" She asked, coming into the kitchen as well and pouring herself her own glass of milk. "Delightful," Lyron grinned, thinking of his other lover and grinning to himself.

**_Authors Note:_** He's a sick idiot…and when you find out what other part he plays, all you Lyron Lovers will be eternal Lyron HATERS!


End file.
